Big Job, Small Guard (Five Nights at Freddy's)
by I'm-Fandom-Trash
Summary: One day, Goldie and Jack (The Puppet) decide to pull a little prank on the security guard; nobody else but Mike Schmidt. The Fazgang have to take care of him, since he is now 3-years-old again. Will he get back to his normal age? Slightly inspired by KudleyFan93 for age regression. (I do not own cover image, all rights to the owner.)
1. The Prank

**Hello everyone, Cocoa here! As you can see, this is my first fanfiction. I'm really excited to entertain you guys by updating this every few days. Before we get into this, there are some things I need to clear up.**

 **-Mike is still a human when he is turned into a 3-year-old.**

 **-This takes place in modern time.**

 **-Animatronics can eat, drink, go to the bathroom. They have organs, they can get sick, they can die, etc. Basically they are robot furries and their bodies function as a human's would.**

 **-Animatronics and humans get along. Animatronics going out into the neighbourhood, having jobs, having houses/apartments is normal.**

 **-The Bite of '87 nor the murders happened.**

 **-The animatronics have their own rooms in the pizzeria.**

 **That's basically it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mike looked at the time. 5:46 AM. _'This is so simple, could it get any easier?'_ he thought. It was his fourth week working as the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and he had nailed every night from 12 to 6. The animatronics eventually gave up on trying to get him once he finished his second week. 360 bucks every Friday (yes, I raised the pay) was totally worth this easy job. Mike got on his iPhone and played on some apps to pass the short amount of time left until his shift was over. A few minutes passed, and Mike started to have a headache. He thought it was from the bright light of his phone, so he turned it off and put it on the desk.

He decided to take a short nap to pass the time, knowing the bell would wake him. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, staying still. Within moments he had fallen asleep. He stirred in his sleep every few minutes, but he stopped after a short amount of time.

 ***SETTING SWITCH***

Golden Freddy (or Goldie, as he preferred to be called) sighed, crumbling up a piece of paper and tossing it in the trash. "Jack, what're we going to do for a prank this time?" he asked the Marionette, or Jack. They were in the kitchen with the doors locked, the one place that didn't have a proper working camera. They cut the wires so that the camera couldn't pick up audio, just static. "Maybe we should put someone back in their toddler stage," Jack suggested. "Good idea, but who?" the golden bear said, getting a shrug in response. "What about Michael?" the Puppet asked. Goldie's ears perked up. "You, Jack, are a genius," he said.

"How do we do this, Goldie?" Jack asked, standing in front of Mike. "Just say the spell," Goldie replied. Jack closed his eyes."Adulescens, adulescens, iuvenis revertimini ad antiquitatem vestram. Haec veritas, veritas, veritas. Aetate magis eris. Circiter reverteris ad quatuor. Et iterum eget fieri. In adultis plures septimanas cum interum eris." A dark purple orb appeared in his hands. He put it on Mike's chest, making the whole room so bright they had to close their eyes. When it was normal they opened them. Mike was no longer there; just his uniform and a lump under. Actually, he was. He was the lump.

* * *

 **For everyone wondering what the spell was, I made it up. It's in Latin, so I needed to use a translator. It means, "Youth, youth, return to your youth. This is the truth, truth, truth. You shall be young once more. You will return to around the age of four. You shall become a toddler again. In many weeks is when you will be an adult again." And I will start working on the next chapter once this story gets 2 favourites. It shouldn't be too hard, don't worry. I love feedback, whether it's negative or positive. If you think something should be changed, don't be afraid to let me know. Alright, that's it. Goodbye, all my Cocoa Wolves!**


	2. Getting the News

**Hello everyone out there, Cocoa here! I really appreciate the positive feedback about the first chapter from a few readers; you know who you are. c: Since this has, like, 7 or something favourites here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The lump under the guard uniform moved around. "Let's get out of here," Goldie whispered, teleporting out of sight with Jack. A toddler fell onto the floor from under the clothes. His dull green eyes moved across the small office as he ran his fingers through his short black hair. He used the chair to help him stand up. He wondered why everything was so big. It was kinda scary, in his perspective. He sat down on the floor and cried throughout the pizzeria. He didn't know why he was crying, he couldn't help it. He was so embarrassed from his actions, but he continued bawling.

A few short moments later, a yellow chicken we all know leaned in from the right doorway and looked at the toddler. It hurt her to know that a small child was crying. She entered and picked him up, trying to quiet him. She succeeded after a minute or two. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked. He opened his eyes and sniffled, then realized he was being held by one of the murderous animatronics that gives him the chills. But this time, she didn't seem so bad. A warm, kind smile was on her beak and honesty was in her eyes. "Eve'yt'ing so big an' scawy," he replied. "It's okay, you're just a little boy," Chica said. He finally realized what happened; he was back to the age of 3 somehow.

"Chica, it me; Mike," he notified her. "But how could that be?" the chicken asked, getting a shrug in response. She took him down in the basement of the pizzeria, where the animatronics' bedrooms were. She knocked on a dark brown door, getting a "Come in!" from inside. She opened it, revealing a simple bedroom. There was a queen size bed with white sheets and dark blue covers, a dresser, a nightstand on each side of the bed, a lamp on each nightstand, a ceiling fan, and an average sized closet. Sitting on the bed was Freddy Fazbear, who was reading a novel. "Freddy, I need to tell you something," she said. "Shoot," the grizzly said.

After getting the news Mike was somehow back to his youth, you could tell he was shocked. "How is this possible?!" he asked. "Freddy-" "What if he never grows up?!" "Freddy-" "What if-" "FREDDY!" Chica shouted, silencing the bear. "Nobody knows how or why it happened. We just need to take care of him for a while." "Fine," Freddy said. "But his crib is going in your room since there isn't anywhere else." "Deal," she said.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And if you did, hit that favourite/follow button with your face. Now I'll see you Cocoa Wolves next update! *enter Jacksepticeye outro song here* Just kidding, guys. As always, I accept any reviews; negative or positive. It tells me what to keep doing and what to change so you guys enjoy it more. I proofread as good as I can, but I sometimes miss things. So if you just correct it in a review I will be sure to fix it. I do everything on here for your entertainment, and it's pretty hard to enjoy something if there are errors in it. Anyway, see you Cocoa Wolves later!**


	3. Fun with Fazbear

**COCOA WOLVES, I DID IT! Wait, let me calm down first... *takes deep breaths* Alright, now I'll tell you. KUDLEY READ THIS! Why is that a big deal? My** ** _inspiration_** **read this. And she thought exactly what I was thinking; longer chapters are needed. So did another reader. This is an example of the reviews I want to get; honest opinions. So this chapter shall be longer than the first two! Enjoy. :3**

* * *

Freddy took Mike in his arms gently. "Tell Bonnie and Foxy the news, I will take care of him for now," the bear said. Chica nodded, then exited the bedroom. Freddy sat the small toddler on his bed, closing and putting away the novel he was reading before. He sat beside him. "Mikey, can you speak?" he asked. "Yes," Mike replied. "Can 'ou not tewll t'at I am tawking?" Freddy chuckled. "I just wanted to be sure. And uh, you already have a lisp?" Mike facepalmed. "Gweat..." "It's alright, Michael," the grizzly said.

Within moments Mike had wandered around the room as Freddy watched him, making sure he didn't get into anything. Mike opened the bottom middle dresser drawer, looking inside. He pulled out a dark top hat and tried to put it on, only for it to cover his face. Freddy chuckled, removing the hat and putting it back in the drawer. He picked Mike up and put him on his shoulders, then ran across the room. Mike couldn't help but laugh. He was having too much fun to hold it back. He couldn't tell wether it was his adult or child mind that was telling him to enjoy this.

"Fastah, fastah!" Mike laughed, holding onto Freddy's neck gently to keep from falling. The oversized teddy bear sped up as he continued running around his bedroom. "I said fastah nawt a wittle bit fastah," Mike informed the lead singer. "Sorry, I just don't wanna break anything by accidentally running into it," Freddy said as a knock was heard on the door. He stopped and put Mike on the bed, then answered it.

Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy were revealed once the door was opened. "Ahoy, Mikey!" the pirate fox said as Mike wobbled on his two legs beside Freddy. "Hello, Michael," the guitarist said, waving. Mike held onto Freddy's leg after noticing they were scarily _big._ Foxy's sharp hook frightened him the most. "F'eddy, dey scawy," he whispered. "It's okay, they won't hurt you," the bear said, patting the toddler's head gently. "Guys, do you mind going to the baby department and getting some things for him?" "Not at all," Chica responded. "Come on, boys." The three left the basement as Freddy closed the door.

Mike and Freddy sat on the bed. "F'eddy, I bowed," Mike said. "You wanna watch TV?" Freddy asked. "Depends, what channel?" he said. "Cartoons," the bear said. Mike groaned. "F'eddy, wet me watch da good stuff. Pwease?" "No, you're a toddler," Freddy said. "Toddlers watch cartoons, nothing else." "I'll pass den."

The two sat in silence for a while. "F'eddy, I wanna wide 'ou 'gain," Mike said. "No," Freddy said. "Since 'ou won't wet me, 'ou no fun no mowe," the toddler said, crossing his arms. "Stop pouting, Michael," the grizzly said, getting a 'no' as a response. "You are so immature..."

More silence. Mike untied Freddy's black bow tie and tied it to his small wrist. "I have bwacewet!" he said, lifting his arm in the air.

Even _more_ silence. "I need entahtainment, F'eddy," Mike groaned. "Entertain yourself then," Freddy replied. Mike swung his legs over the bed and stuck four of his fingers in his mouth, sighing in boredom.

An hour passed and Mike had fallen asleep, with his fingers still in his mouth and his feet hanging over the bed. Freddy put him under the covers and tucked him in, then got a book and started reading.

Around a half hour later, Chica opened the door. "We set up his things in the corner of my bedroom," she said, then closed it. Freddy picked Mike up, who was still asleep, and carried him to the chicken's room. He covered him up in the crib after putting a diaper and footed pajamas on him. "Good night, Michael," Freddy said, turning the light off and shutting the door before leaving.

* * *

 **I hope this is longer... Mehhh. If it's not I hate myself. Whoa, actually came out the day after the second chapter was published. Need improvements? Give me a review. Doesn't need improvements? Send me a review anyway! I _love_ feedback; negative or positive. Well, bye guys!**


	4. Bathtime!

**I have the most evil idea...**

 **Mike: *pulls out pun book***

 **O.O Do. Not.**

 **Mike: Cancel this story then.**

 **Fiiiine...**

 **Followers: BUT WE WANT MORE!**

 **Sorry, Mike. The followers get what they want.**

 **Mike: Well, I guess there's no way to preVENT them.**

 **Dear lord... you asked for it, Mike.**

* * *

Muffled voices. Loud screams. _Everywhere._ It frightened him. What was going on? "He's not going to be alright!" a familiar voice yelled. He could swear it was Jeremy, an old friend. "He's waking up..." another said. Mike was, until he decided he hurt too much to be awake. He flopped his head back down on his soft pillow and continued dreaming.

Mike's stomach was killing him. It felt as if the sharpest dagger was being pressed through his small body as slow as possible, making it very painful. He sat up, holding his stomach. The hunger was knawing away at him. Now, what would Baby Mike do?

Cry? Yep. He bawled his eyes out. He was ashamed, but he needed _food._ Bonnie burst through the door. _'You bastard, I don't want you; I want Freddy!'_ he thought as the rabbit picked him up.

Multiple failed tries to quiet the toddler later, Bonnie found out Mike was hungry. He carried him to the kitchen and put him in a bright yellow high chair, then locked him in with a shiny white tray. Bonnie kept on showing Mike foods, but the toddler didn't want anything for babies. He knew exactly what he wanted.

"Pizza!" Mike said. "No, Mikey," Bonnie said. "No pizza, something else." Mike hit him in the face multiple times with his hand. "PIZZA, I SAID," he yelled. "We do not hit," Bonnie said. "I juwst did doe," Mike said. (As you can tell, I'm having fun writing this chapter so far.)

Mike got what he wanted sooner or later; pizza. Bonnie put two slices on the tray, then watched as the toddler grabbed some of it with his hand and shoved it in his mouth. He used his sleeve to wipe some of the sauce off his cheek. He ripped the layer of cheese off of one of the slices, then smeared the sauce all over his tray and face. About a half hour later, Mike had sloppily finished his meal. He didn't care if he was messy or not; that pizza was _good._

"Bathtime, Mikey." Those two words made him turn stiff. _'The hell did you say, Bugs?'_ he thought. Bonnie picked Mike up and carried him to the bathroom down in the basement. He sat him down on the floor and ran some warm water in the tub. (Oh yeah, animatronics are also waterproof... just throwing that out there.) He turned the water off once there was a few inches in. He put some bubble bath in, not noticing the toddler trying to reach the doorknob.

Bonnie grabbed Mike, took his pajamas and diaper off (much to Mike's embarrassment), and put him in the tub. He put some child safe shampoo on his paws and put it in Mike's hair, scrubbing it. He then took a cup, filled it with water, covered the young boy's eyes, and poured the water over his head.

After scrubbing conditioner in Mike's hair, Bonnie told him to not get his hair wet and to play before leaving and closing the door. Mike was fascinated by the bubbles, and put them on his face like the Santa Claus beard and mustache like we all did as a kid (I'm still having lots of fun XD).

Bonnie walked in and caught Mike splashing around in the water, saying, "AH, SHAWK!" The bunny chuckled and washed the boy's conditioner in his hair out the same way he did with shampoo. Bonnie attempted to wash Mike's body, but to no avail.

"Come on, Mikey. You want to be clean, don't you?" "Yeah, but dis is chiwld mowestation!" he replied. (Probably one of my favourite parts... XD).

"Michael, stop!" Mike was still refusing to let Bonnie wash him. _'There is no way in hell I am letting you touch me in my... nevermind.'_

Bonnie eventually got to wash Mike. He drained the tub and dried him after rinsing him off. He put a new diaper and clean pajamas on him, then put him in a playpen with some toys before going to the stage for the beginning of the day.

* * *

 **Mike: I hate you so much...**

 **I love you too, Mikey-boo. :3**

 **And for everyone... yes, there will be SOME cursing in this. Only words like hell and damn, though. Anyway, this was REALLY fun to write.**

 **Mike: ONLY BECAUSE YOU EMBARRASSED ME!**

 **You asked for it, Schmidt.**


	5. Torture with Foxy

**Nobody questioned** **the first paragraph last chapter? Why?**

 **Mike: Because they just didn't.**

 **You have a bad attitude. For that you'll be embarrassed in this chapter.**

 **Mike: 2 words; Screw. You.**

 **Whatever. Enjoy, Cocoa Wolves!**

* * *

Mike felt dizzy. Like he was going to throw up. He was in so much pain. It was unbearable. "Mike, listen," the familiar voice said softly. "You can wake up whenever you like. But everyone misses you, so it'd be nice if you could wake up soon. It's your choice..." The final word echoed throughout his mind as he fell back asleep.

Mike sat up in his crib, rubbing his eyes so his vision was clear. He felt something soggy on his bottom, where his diaper was supposed to be. It itched and kinda stung. He got in a standing position, trying to resist crying out.

Mike held onto the white crib rail and hung onto the outside, then accidentally let go. The soggy cloth-sort of thing kept him from getting hurt. It felt gross, but it was better than crying.

Mike stood and toddled over to the door, jumping up in an attempt to get the knob; but to no avail. He tried again. Fail. He sighed, giving up. He climbed in his playpen, then sat and thought. _'How did I become this age, anyway? Who did this to me? They will pay sooner or later. In the meantime, why is my diaper soaked? Wait, I didn't...'_

Foxy walked in and closed the door behind him. (Just a warning, I don't type like a pirate good... Don't blame me.) "Ahoy, lil' lad," the maroon fox said. Mike climbed out of the playpen, embarrassed about what he was going to say. Oh well, it needed done. "Di'pah need cha'ge," he muttered. "Yer diaper needs changed?" the fox asked, getting a nod in reply. "A'ight."

Foxy picked Mike up and brought him to the men's bathroom on the first floor and changed him on the baby-changing station since it was the only place. He put a fresh diaper on him, then took him back to the room.

"Fahee, I nee' to be po''y twained," Mike said. "I 'gree, Mikey," Foxy said, nodding. "But fer now, why don't ya play with yer toys er somethin'?" The toddler sighed, climbing in the playpen and entertaining himself by blowing spit bubbles. It was gross, but you'll do anything for entertainment at that age. The red fox sat on the bed, making sure he didn't get into trouble.

"Fahee, why you no pe'foming?" Mike asked after an hour or two. "I be out o' order fer a few months now," Foxy responded. "Da kiddies were scared o' ol' Foxy fer some reason. I was also malfunctionin'. Pirate Cove was closed up. I haven't performed since." "Oh."

It started to become late, or 7:45 PM. (Long time skip, don't ask.) The pizzeria would close at 9:00, then it would be closed for the weekend. Mike babbled to himself while playing with plushies. "Mistah Bird, why you take mah stuff? Wewll, Mistah Monkey, I no wike you. Aww, c'mon!" Foxy chuckled, getting his attention. "Fahee, don't waugh." "Sorry, lad. Yer just so cute." _'Did that bastard just call me cute? Hell no, it's going down now.'_

"I not cuwte!" Mike yelled, pouncing on Foxy, tugging on his ears. "Ow, ye lil' cunt!" the fox said, trying to get him off. He dug his hook into his arm accidentally. "Ow..." he muttered, starting to cry. "Mike, I'm sorry!" the pirate said, trying to take his hook out, making him cry more.

Freddy burst through the door, then removed the hook from Mike's arm and picked him up. "What were you thinking?!" he yelled. "I'm sorry, Freddy," Foxy said. "I-" The bear glared at him, taking him to his own room, bandaging his arm up. "Here we go, Mikey. Now just sit and be good. I'll be back in around two hours." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

Mike whimpered softly, holding his bandaged up arm. _'Like that didn't hurt or anything, stupid fox.'_ He was ticked off at the pirate, as you would've expected. But his pal Freddy was there to take care of it. Wait, pal? He was starting to think like a 3 year old. Oh wait...

Mike's adult mind kicked in. _'Hell yeah, this is gonna be so much fun.'_ He tore the blankets and sheets off the bed, took the dresser drawers out and broke them, broke the closet doors, damaged (but didn't break) the ceiling fan (don't ask), and put multiple dents in the walls.

* * *

 **Did you a favour, Mike.**

 **Mike: Whatever...**


	6. Saved

**Well Mike, viewers sent in ideas. Ready to get the hell embarrassed out of you?**

 **Mike: Fuck you. Fuck your life. Fuck everything you care about. Fu-**

 **Stfu, Mike.**

* * *

 ***Mike's POV***

I heard the door creak open. Something grabbed me. I screamed, until I realized what it was. It was Chica. "Hello, Mikey," she said, a warm smile on her beak. "Did you make this mess?" I nodded slightly. "Well, you'll have to tell Freddy." _'No. Way.'_ She seemed to read my thoughts. "Yes, Mike. You have to be honest. You won't be in any trouble." _'My parents proved to me that's a lie, Big Bird.'_

When the pizzeria closed and the employees left, Freddy came in. "What happened to my room?!" he yelled, looking straight at me. "I dest'oy it," I said, grinning like an idiot. "You will help me clean it up," he said, and so I did. When he fixed the drawers, I had to slide them in the spots in the dresser. When he was fixing the ceiling fan, I handed him things. When he was making his bed, I had to put the pillows in their cases and help straighten the sheet and blanket out over the mattress. When he was covering up the dents in the walls, I had to tell him if they were covered up completely. When he was fixing the closet doors, I had to hear a lecture while he was working about respecting others' property.

Around 11, we were done. "Michael, time to eat," Freddy said, taking me in the kitchen, setting me in my high chair. Why was I even in a high chair? Why not a booster seat? I was old enough for one. Anyway, back to the story. He gave me a plate of 2 pieces of pizza, which I ate as neatly as possible; which was like an adult. He used a paper towel to wipe the bit of sauce off my face, put the plate in the sink, and put me in my crib in Chica's room. He turned the light off and left, closing the door behind him. I covered myself up with my blanket and laid down, eventually falling asleep.

I heard toys falling out of my toy box, which woke me up. I don't understand how, it was really quiet. A man popped out from behind it and headed towards my crib. I couldn't tell who he was at first. But the chocolate brown hair and dull blue eyes told me it was (wait for it...) Jeremy. Out of fear, confusion, and embarrassment, I screamed.

"Shh..." Jeremy whispered. "I just came in here because I found here and I need somewhere to hide from the robots." I don't think he recognized me, which was good. The door slowly creaked open. There stood Freddy, his blue eyes lighting up to the tune of Toreador March coming from his voice box. I remembered it. It brought bad and fearful memories. "LEA'E HIM AWONE!" I screamed out of instinct, muting the tune, making the two stare at me.

Just the thing I did made Jeremy realize I was his roommate, Mike Schmidt. _'Get me out of here,'_ I mouthed, getting a nod. He grabbed me out of my crib and ran out of the room, up the stairs, out the door, and into his car. He started it and drove to our place, hiding me in his lap. He parked it outside and brought me in. He locked the door, in case any animatronics followed him; somehow.

"Mike, how did you become a toddler?" Jeremy asked. "I don' know, I just 'oke up li'e dis," I replied. "And why were 'ou dere?" "I was filling in for you," he said. I yawned, flopping down on the sofa. He picked me up and brought me into my room, setting me on my bed. The familiar comfort helped me fall asleep. When I drifted off, he covered me up and left me in a dark room. However, he kept the door open and a night light was plugged into an outlet in my room.

I woke up to a demonic, deep voice in my ear speaking what seemed like gibberish. I realized, after a second, it was the same thing from the Night 5 phone call. I tried to scream, but something furry was placed over my mouth so it would be no use. The room was still dark and it was before 6:00. My vision was blurry and I felt nauseous. I also had a painful headache. The message in my ear ended with a deep scream, making me flinch. "It's me," a deep voice said before I fainted.

* * *

 **Just kidding, Mike. You weren't really embarrassed, but eh. I decided to go for something different and put it in your point of view.**

 **Mike: Bad idea.**

 **Whatever. Sorry for not updating for a while, I was working on this! As always, I appreciate every review; negative or positive. And goodbye, Cocoa Wolves!**

 **P.S: You get a virtual set of plushies of the gang if you're the first to figure out who it was that had the demonic voice. Pretty obvious, but whatever.**


	7. Babysitter

**Hello everyone, once again! I'm sorry for not updating, my laziness got the better of me. And one reviewer (you know who you are) made me laugh by an epic plot twist. Guess what? It wasn't Goldie, it was the fan! *DUN DUN DUN* Okay, just kidding. It was Goldie. Whoever guessed right got a set, as promised, of the FNAF gang! And we'll leave off from a 3 month time-skip. Enjoy!**

 **Mike: *muttering angrily***

* * *

3 slow months passed. Mike was getting used to Jeremy taking care of him, though it was a little odd. His roommate taking care of a baby version of him? Not really normal, if you ask him. Here's how his daily routine went: Wake up at 7:30 AM, get fed as soon as Jeremy wakes up (around 8:00), play with toys until 9:00, watch TV until 11:00, eat lunch, take a bath until 12:30 (started at 12:15), play at the park until 3:00, spend some time with Jeremy until 5:00, eat dinner, be put to bed at 7:00.

"Mike, guess what?" Jeremy asked Mike, who was focused on a cartoon on Nick Jr. "What, Je'emy?" the toddler asked, not taking his eyes away from the screen. "I got a night shift job, so you'll have to have someone come watch you while I'm at work," he responded. "It's at night when you'll be asleep, similar to the hours you worked, but better be safe in case you wake up. I'm working at Teddy's Pizza. Remember during 1987, when the Toys were there? They brought them back, and I have to handle them during the night like I used to. My friend, Fritz, will watch you." _'Uh, I'll pass.'_

The day passed normally. Jeremy turned a soft tune on a music box on in Mike's room (which was turned from an adult's bedroom to a small child's play area), plugged a night light in, tucked Mike in his crib, turned the light off, and shut the door before leaving. Mike stood, gripped the windowsill, and looked out the window above his crib. It was currently sunset, since it was mid-summer (I'm not sure if this is how it actually is, I asked my mom... so yeah). "Hello, Michael," a voice, definitely male, said from behind him. "Remember me?~"

Something about that voice was familiar, but Mike couldn't place his foot on it. He turned around, seeing a golden suit (which was obviously a different version of Freddy) with its body leaning against the wall and its pitch black eye sockets staring right at him. "W-who are you?" he asked. The voice chuckled before giving a response. "Who do you think, Mike Schmidt?" _'This dude is creeping me out. Where's Jeremy when I need him...?'_

"JE'EMYYYY!" Mike yelled. "Curse you, Michael..." the suit said before quickly disappearing. Jeremy burst through the door, asking, "What is it, Mike? What's wrong?" The toddler held his arms out as Jeremy picked him up. He wrapped his arms around his roommate's neck gently, crying softly out of fear. "It's okay, Mike... Tell me; what's the matter?" the brunette asked. "G-golden su-uit..." the child replied, sniffling. The older's eyes widened. "Golden Freddy..." he muttered.

Jeremy spent all night trying to comfort Mike, to no avail. There was a knock at the front door. He put him on the couch and answered the door. "Hi, Jeremy," a guy, around his age, said. He wore an average adult male's outfit with black circled glasses and he had curly ginger hair, dark brown eyes, and freckles across his cheeks and nose. "Hi, Fritz," Jeremy said. "Come on in."

Fritz walked in as Jeremy hugged Mike, handed him a piece of paper, and left. "Hi, buddy," the ginger said, looking over it, placing it in his pocket. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep right now?" _'What's it to you?'_ The toddler crossed his arms, glaring at him as a reply.

"Why do y- don't look at me like that," Fritz said. _'What'll you do if I don't?'_ "Mike, I'm serious. Why are you not asleep?" "Becuz," Mike said. "Because why?"

"Just becuz."

"There's gotta be a reason."

"Dere no weasun."

"Jeremy lets you do this every night?"

"Yahp."

"I know that's a lie."

"No lie."

"Be honest now. Are you supposed to be in bed?"

"Wuz it to 'ou, Fwitz?"

Mike stood and took running off into the kitchen. What he did next... just plain no.

* * *

 **There's no doubt one of my ships is Mike x Jeremy. And uh... sorry, Mike.**

 **Mike: *flipping tables***

 **Uh... Jeremy, what's your opinion on this chapter?**

 **Jeremy: *shrugs* It's cute.**

 **Okay, that's a wrap for now. I'll see you guys in the review section!**


	8. Deciding

**Oh, poor Fritz... I feel bad for the dude.**

 **Mike: You wrote the script!**

 **Yeah, I know. I just love torturing you guys. :3**

* * *

Fritz chased Mike after hearing crashing, glass breaking, and more. He came into the kitchen to see it a complete mess; things were broken, put out of place, damaged, etc. "Ohh man..." he muttered to himself, trying not to freak out. "Jeremy's gonna kill me..." "Dat's dah point I did dis foh," Mike said. He picked him up, put him in his crib, and tried to focus. He repaired the broken/damaged items as well as he could and put everything back in place. He stood in Mike's room until he fell asleep, then went into the living room to occupy himself.

Mike had a strange dream that night. He's not sure why or how it happened, but it did. Take a look.

 **The Dream:**

 _ **It was pitch black. Everything around him. Except for a dull gold empty Freddy suit with its fur ragged and its teeth stained with blood from years ago, its pitch black eye sockets staring at him. "I am the reason you're this way," a demonic voice from it said, though the mouth didn't move with its words. "I cast this youth spell on you with the Marionette. If you want, you can just be free from this embarrassing stage called childhood; only on one condition." "What's dat?" Mike asked. "I make your friends, Jeremy and Fritz, into toddlers instead," it replied. "Do we have a deal, Michael Schmidt?" "Can I have some time to fink about it?" he said. "Of course, however I will check on you every night to see if you have your answer. Goodbye." It faded away as the blank landscape did.**_

Mike woke up to the sun in his eyes. He planned on using the time he had to himself to think about the deal. _'Okay, let me think. I don't really like Fritz, so him turning to my age would be fine. But Jeremy is like a big brother to me. And wouldn't I have to take care of them as well? Ugh, this is hard... Perhaps I could drop Fritz off at an orphanage or something. No, that'd be cruel... Freddy Fazbear's? Yes, perfect. But what about Jeremy? Teddy's, maybe? Yep, this'll do. Alright, I must report my answer to the suit tonight.'_

"Good morning, Mike," Jeremy said, walking in. "Sleep well?" Mike nodded, raising his arms up. "Up, Je'emy!" he said as he was picked up. He was taken to the kitchen and fed breakfast as the adult ate as well. "Je'emy, wou'd you wike to be a toddwer?" he asked, getting a shrug. "Why?" "Just awsking."

The day passed normally. Mike started to realize something. _'The animatronics don't really have time to care for Fritz and Jeremy if they turn to toddlers.'_ He started to feel like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. "Mike, would you like to visit Teddy's to play for a while?" Jeremy asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I dun care. But why we no go to F'eddy's?" "Teddy's is for children under the age of 5. Freddy's is for anyone older."

Next thing he knew, Mike was sitting in Kid's Cove tearing Mangle apart; just like kids did in '87. There was just something so tempting about ripping an animatronic fox limb from limb. Maybe it was because he always hated the Toys. Or maybe it was just because he hated robots in general. Except for Freddy, of course; ignoring the fact that he almost killed Jeremy. _'My thoughts are distracting me from my real thinking. What should I do about the deal?'_

 _'Okay, think... I can't really afford to care for them if they turn to toddlers. I also have a night shift job I have to do, and I can't afford a babysitter every night. But maybe if I take them to work with me and hide them from Boss when I walk in, I might get away with it. Yeah, this could work. Alright, I have my answer.'_

Jeremy eventually took Mike home, fed him dinner, and put him to bed. Mike closed his eyes and laid still, trying as hard as he could to fall asleep. This would be his final night as a toddler. Or so he thought.

* * *

 **Mike didn't realize that there was a problem with his "final" thinking...**

 **Mike: It seems like a good plan, what's wrong with it?**

 **You'll see.**


	9. Finale

**Jk jk, there was no problem! But time to say bye to this story because this is the final chapter.**

 **Mike: YESSSS**

 **But there will eventually be a sequel. Or a prequel-sequel? I don't know. It'll star Jeremy and Fritz as the babies, and Mike as the babysitter! How fun. :3 The truth is revealed in this finale on what really happened to Mike. Just saying, this was not inspired by FNAF 4. I had this idea before it came out, but never knew how to create stories. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **It was dark once more, the same suit in front of Mike. "Have you made your choice, Michael?" it asked. "I accept the deal," he replied. "Make them into toddlers." And so everything faded away quickly.**_

Mike sat up in the white bed, pain flowing through his body. "Mike, are you okay?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. _'Wait... I don't have a lisp anymore. My voice isn't high-pitched anymore. I'm an adult! But shouldn't Jeremy be a toddler?"_ "What happened? Why am I in a hospital?" "A few months ago you fell asleep during your job and Foxy got you," Jeremy replied. "You were put in a coma and didn't wake up often. When you did, you just went back to sleep."

"I had the craziest dream..." Mike said. "I was turned into a toddler and you had to take care of me." "That's just weird," Jeremy said. "Ready to get out of here?" He nodded. _'This is it. Back to Freddy Fazbear's. Back to 360 bucks a week. Back to being Jeremy's roommate. Back to my old life. Thank god it's finally over.'_

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this is short, but I didn't know what else to put. I'll make the sequel as soon as I have time. But let's play a game, shall we? Leave questions in reviews for me to answer as well as opinions. I'll include every question I get along with an answer in an additional chapter, "Author Q/A". Anyway, see ya!**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hey, FNAF fans! I have a confession. I've started to get back into the FNAF fandom, after I've given away my stories and deleted them off my account. So I've decided that I hated how cringeworthy this story is, and I'm gonna rewrite the chapters. Let me explain. Instead of rewriting the stories as a whole, I'll only do the chapters. New events may be added, but it'll mostly be making it not so awful and cringy. And because some of you still like to read the original chapters to see how far I've come, I'll publish the rewritten ones as their own story while keeping this one. Please stick around to see the new Big Job, Small Guard. And please be aware the description, title, etc. may be changed. I'll notify you guys when I publish it. See you guys later.**


	11. IT'S HERE

It's uploaded! Just look for it, it'll be with my other stories.


End file.
